Of Flames and Serpents
by J.B.Dennis
Summary: Luna encounters Rolf while looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.


Of Flames and Serpents

Matteo Santiago ran what was considered to be the greatest breeding farm for magical creatures in all of Britain. He was well known in magizoological circles, many members of which would come to his farm to observe the variety of creatures he had on hand. Matteo, for his part, asked on that his visitors lend a helping hand with his chores and share with him any secrets that might improve life upon his farm; for him or his creatures. It was because of Matteo's reputation for exotic creatures that Luna had come. Having recently finished her second world tour, only to again find no evidence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, she hoped that Matteo might have acquired one.

"Well, well, well, Miss Lovegood, glad to see you again," said Matteo as Luna stepped into the front room of his small store, from which wizards and witches could special order specific animal ingredients.

"Hello," said Luna airly. "Is business going well?"

"Absolutely swimmingly thanks to you. I've managed to breed all of the new species that you discovered and sent to me last year. As the only person raising them, I've got more orders than I know what to do with. So, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering you've gotten in a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"I'm afraid not," said Matteo. "But, as it so happens, someone just came in today that might be able to help you. He's a rather well- respected magizoologist. And he's got more connections than even me. If there is anyone who can help you hunt down your Snorkack, it's this lad."

"Really? Can I meet him?"

"Follow me, lassie." Matteo pulled lead Luna through the back door of the shop and out into the open fields where his farm lay, cloaked in more spells than even a Quidditch World Cup stadium. As they walked, Luna observed the various animals that Matteo kept. There were hippogriffs, griffons, unicorns, Erumpents, Mooncalves, fire crabs, winged horses, crups, Occamies, and (to Luna's surprise) a small family of Graphorns.

"Where did you get those?" asked Luna.

"Newton Scamander sent them over to me. It took me years to negotiate a contract with him, for them. Honestly, I was starting to think he'd never part with them. I can see his concern with them, being nearly extinct and all but still, there is a limit."

"Granddad just wanted to make sure they would be taken care of." Luna and Matteo turned around to see Rolf Scamander walking towards them.

"Rolf, my boy, where you'd come from? I thought you were looking after the Demiguises today."

"Nah, those buggers still don't trust me enough to reveal themselves so I was just having a chat with those Sphinxes of yours. They ask some of the most interesting riddles. Oh, hello Luna. Are you back from your world tour?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"It was most enjoyable. Although I did run into some troubles here and there, especially in Japan. Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss was about. It was only tea."

"From what I understand it was tea, with a troll, in the middle of downtown Tokyo."

"And it was lovely."

"Oh yes, I'm sure," said Rolf as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"So I take it you two know each other?" asked Matteo.

"Oh yes," said Luna. "Rolf and I have run into each other a couple of times. He's very interesting."

"Am I?" asked Rolf in surprise.

"Oh yes," said Luna gravely. "I can tell by the number of Wrackspurts flying around your head. Daddy says that the more unique a person's mind, the more enticing it is to a Wrackspurt."

"Good to know," said Rolf.

"What is a Wrackspurt?" asked Matteo. Before Luna could answer, however, a scream cut through the air. They all turned to see that one of the many barns had caught fire. Several witches and wizards were already gathered around it, jets of water shooting from the tips of their wands

"What in the name of Merlin," yelled Matteo as he, Rolf, and Luna all dashed towards the burning building. It only took a few minutes for the assembled wizards to extinguish the flames. Once done, they all picked their way through the burnt building in an attempt to find the cause.

"Oh, I think I know," said Luna after several minutes silent searching. The others gathered around her as she pointed down towards several thin, ashy trails.

"That doesn't mean anything," said one of the assembled wizards. "I mean, this place was on fire only a few minutes ago. Of course, there is going to be ash."

"No, she's right," said Rolf, leaning down and giving the ash a good sniff. "Definitely Ashwinder trails. Someone must have accidentally created some."

"Or they could have escaped," said a witch. "Matteo, don't you breed Ashwinders?"

"Constantly," said Matteo. "But they are under strict supervision to prevent such an event. It's more likely that these were accidentally created. But that doesn't matter now. If there were Ashwinders, that means there are probably eggs somewhere. We need to find them."

"Really, Matteo, you need more eggs?" asked Rolf.

"My boy, my farm supply over half the apothecaries in Briton. You can never have too many eggs. Now, everyone, get cracking." Five hours later, the entire barn had been combed and Matteo basket full of eggs.

"Thank you all for your help," said Matteo, a greedy glint in his eyes. "And, as a token of my appreciation, allow me to treat you all to some Butterbeer or Firewhiskey." This was greeted by cheers from the wizards and witches, all of whom followed Matteo towards his house. All of them, except Rolf and Luna.

"Not interested in celebrating Matteo's windfall?" asked Rolf.

"No," said Luna. "I'm not being on parties."

"Might a suggest an alternative then? How about we go and challenge the Sphinxes to a riddle contest?"

"That sounds lovely," said Luna.

 **Ravenclaw, Prefect, Standard, Ashwinder, 996**


End file.
